You belong with me
by bunnygirl867
Summary: Songfic:You belong with me by Talor swift Oneshot Antoinette X Oliver


As I walk around the town on my daily walk I saw Freya talking on the phone likes she was screaming

While Oliver was talking on the phone walking around

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset she's going off about something that you said 'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**

"hey, Oliver morning" I said in a cold voice "good morning, to you too, Antoinette" Oliver answer back it was not his usually cheerful.

"Why look so sad? Got a fight with Freya?" I asked "ya, Antoinette sometimes do you feel like the person you love never love you at all?"

"Yes, I know how you feel" I answer in a sad tone, you never know how I felt.

I head home in a moody mood and drag my feet to my room when I turn on my music player,

"wait this is the type of music Freya doesn't like" I said to myself

**I'm in the room It's a typical tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like she'll never know your story like I do.**

One morning, I walked out of the house my clothers aren't dry so I decide to wear the design T-shirt

and pant my mother design, Freya went pass me wearing a very short skirts and a white shirt, hand in hand with Oliver . . . .

**But she wear short skirts I wear T-shirt**

That's right today is the cooking festival, Freya should be entering, when I reach there everyone was cheering for Freya I guess she a good cook

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers Dreaming about the day When you wake up and find That what you're looking for Has been here the whole time.**

After the festival, I decide to take a walk when I bump into Oliver "hey, Oliver" I wasn't in a mood to talk that much "you know, Antoinette I don't thing Freya understand me like you do"

**If you could see That I'm the one Who understands you Been here all along So why can't you See you belong with me You belong with me.**

"Hey, Oliver if you don't mind wanna take a walk with me ?" I asked blushing a little, "sure," smile at me.

**Walking the streets With you and your worn out jeans I can't help thinking This is how it ought to be Laughing on a park bench Thinking to myself Hey, isn't this easy? And**

"**you've got a smile That could light up this whole town I haven't seen it in awhile Since she brought you down You say you're fine I know you better than that Hey what you doing With a girl like that?**" I suddenly said it out lound shocking Oliver

"I'm not sure, why you said that but I believe what you said might be true" Oliver gave me a warm smile at me

**She wears high heels I wear sneakers She's cheer captain I'm on the bleachers Dreaming about the day When you wake up and find That what you're looking Has been here the whole time.**

**If you could see That I'm the one Who understands you Been here all along So why can't you See you belong with me you belong with me **I thought to myself no I can't think like that every since I meet you I'll already like you so why Freya and not me ?

**Walking the streets With you and your worn out jeans I can't help thinking This is how it ought Laughing on a park bench Thinking to myself Hey, isn't this easy? And you've got a smile That could light up this whole town I haven't seen it in awhile Since she brought you down You say you're fine I know you better than that Hey what you doing With a girl like that?**

"Oliver" I begin saying "what?" I took my breathe and said "** If you could see That I'm the one Who understands you Been here all along So why can't you See you belong with me Standing by and Waiting at your backdoor All this time How could you not know Baby You belong with me You belong with me**" he became silent, I cover my mouth and ran off before he could catch me.

I lied on the bed and begin crying "**Oh, I remember You driving to my house In the middle of the night I'm the one who makes you laugh When you know you're about to cry And I know your favorite songs And you tell me about your dreams Think I know where you belong Think I know it's with me Can't you see That I'm the one Who understands Been here all along So why can't you see? You belong with me have you thought just maybe you belong with me**"

I walked outside my house hoping not to bump into Oliver "hey, Antoinette" Dirk voice came behind me "hello" I coldy said to him " Antoinette, let's talk" "what is it" I talk back

" I always have a crush on you wanna try going out?" he asked me shly "Dirk, I'll give you an answer tomorrow" I walked away I wonder why I said that when I didn't love him at all.

Freya walk pass me and gave me a stern look and walk off what's her problem

" Antoinette" I turn to see Oliver I try to make a run for him but he grab me " Antoinette, your right I never love Freya at all" I turn to give him a look "the one I love is you . . ." tears came down my face "am I dreaming?" I asked him and rush over to give him a hug "no your not" he hold me.

He took out a blue box "open it" he asked me, I open it "is this?" "what do you say?"

I press my lips on his blushing he kiss me back "yes, Oliver I'll marry you" the gift was the best I ever have the 'blue feather'.


End file.
